A new world
by Our Skill. Flawless and Firm
Summary: Shirou gets sent to Earthland because Zeltrech, this is my first fic, I removed what was previously written and decided to start with a prologue, hopefully it's better


"Shirou, I'm here!"

Rin Tohsaka burst through the door without waiting for a response, surprised at the amount of dust covering everything in the entranceway.

"Huh? I would have thought Shirou would have at least cleaned before I arrived."

She didn't mind though, he was probably too busy being a superhero.

She walked through the dust filled house, the air thick and musty. She was beginning to worry, it was as though Shirou hadn't returned yet, but that was impossible, he was meant to arrive a week before she did.

She went to the room she always stayed in at his house, like everywhere else it was covered in dust.

"Maybe he just got on the wrong plane."

She hoped that was the case, because the alternative was likely-

No. she wouldn't let herself think that, Shirou was fine, he was a superhero right? Superheroes are always late because they help people.

Rin sighed, "Sometimes I wish I had a normal boyfriend."

She knew she was just exaggerating. She loved Shirou, no matter how stupid he and his ideals were. Besides, she had promised archer she would look after him right?

Rather than worry, Rin decided to tidy before Shirou came home.

After about two hours she finally reached his room, and it was mostly cleaned, with his still unpacked bags on the floor.

"If he was here then were could he be now?"

Deciding that Shirou must have had some reason for suddenly leaving, she decided to finish off his room. After a while she came across a photograph on his bedside table, it was of the two of them together smiling after she had graduated from clock tower.

Shortly after this had been taken he had donned his famous red coat and black armour, she couldn't help but think of her Archer every time she saw him wearing it. But where archer had been a misunderstood vigilante, Shirou was respected and admired. The 'Crimson Blade' was what they called him. In fact, Rin had seen two children dressed up as him on her way to the Emiya residence.

Warmth began to trickle down her face, "Where are you Shirou?"

It was not a question voiced at anyone in particular, but there was nothing left to distract her now, and she was terrified at the fact that he had vanished.

She faintly heard the front door slowly creak open and footsteps inside, feeling her heart burst in her chest she decided that she would mercilessly pummel him for worrying her.

She started to rush towards the entrance, then stopped, 'with the grace and elegance of the Tohsaka family' her father's voice echoed within her head. Yes, she would approach him with elegance before punching him in the face, she preferred this idea.

However, upon reaching the living room, rather than Shirou she found her teacher, Zelretch lounging in one of the chairs.

She stopped in her tracks, why was he here?

Her shock was clearly evident, as the old magician sat up and asked her a question.

"What is the problem Rin? Are you looking for that boy? Don't worry, I sent him to another reality so he can't interfere with your training, he's probably fine."

Rin's entire body stiffened, did he just say what she thought he said

"S-sorry, I didn't quite catch that last part, where did you say Shirou was?"

Zelretch seemed puzzled with her behaviour.

"Like I said, I sent him away, his lifestyle interferes with your training to much, so now you don't have to worry about him."

Rin was angry, no, angry didn't quite cut it, she was furious.

"And where did you send my boyfriend?" She asked in a calm voice, the voice Shirou Emiya had known to be afraid of.

Zelretch laughed "To a place called Earthland, it is a wonderful place for magic, where your capacity for magic is not completely up to your birth, but up to your will power and determination, a place where a man like Shirou Emiya can become the strongest mage that world has ever seen, an even better hero than he is now!"

"And how am I supposed to see him again?" Rin snapped back

"You don't."

Zelretch grew serious, "Shirou Emiya is gone. That is how things are. He cannot return, no matter how much he strives for it, if you truly wish to see him again then you must master the second sorcery, for I will not bring him back. His reckless lifestyle distracts you, meaning that most of my lessons are a waste of time. That is unacceptable, I will not tolerate you wasting my time, so if that boy means so much to you, then master kaleidoscope and bring him back yourself."

Rin Tohsaka decided two things at that moment.

One, that she would definitely get Shirou back.

Two, that she hated Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

Shirou Emiya also decided two things.

One, he was lost

Two, he was very, very hungry.

Author's note

Thanks for your criticism, it was very much a appreciated, I knew the execution was terrible, but I was glad that the idea was liked, so I'm gonna re-do it (YAY!) fortunately I'm not tired this time, so hopefully this one will be better! I don't know how much I'll update, probably randomly when I can be bothered, but just so you know, I'm not familiar with Zelretch so I portrayed him as the impression I got at the end of heavens feel, to be honest he was just an excuse to get Shirou to Earthland…

I have only read the manga of fairy tail, so I don't know hair colours, eye colours etc, I have read the f/sn visual novel, but I haven't really touched much else in the fate series, I have seen a bit from unlimited codes where archer uses Excalibur, so that's where the idea from last time.

Uh yeah, I think that's all.

Criticism is always appreciated! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
